


Alex and Laf want to fight everybody ™

by DrunkenWhalers



Series: The Sin Tin™ [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Character, Chatting & Messaging, Everybody is Queer, F/F, Group chat, Hamilton - Freeform, ITS GR8, Lams - Freeform, Like, M/M, Sexual Themes, This is Bad, Wow, honestly, like rly bad, lots of swearing, non binary lafayette, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenWhalers/pseuds/DrunkenWhalers
Summary: Hamdogg: #edgemaster3000Gayturtle: jesus fucking christHamdogg: oooo i love jesus x jesus fanfic like yes Gayturtle: bye im leaving this sIN WAGON





	

**Author's Note:**

> so tjeff is in this chapter and so is kg3!!!! yay but this is shit so soz

_****_ ****

Lizard: have u guys seen peggy bc oh my fuCK

 

Hamman: no why?????

 

Lizard: bc i think they have gone insane

 

Literalangel: okay but when are they not 

 

Lizard: NO IM SERIOUS

 

Lizard: they came home last night from partying with their head dyed every fucknig color in the rainbow and a tattoo of two girls kissing or smthing

 

Mistress: thats gay

 

Gayturtle: ^^^like me

 

Hamman: honestly me @ john

 

Lizard: did i also mention they were high as fuck

 

Literalangel: 420 blaze it lol

 

Hamman: honestly i can relate

 

Thefrenchiestfry: how????

 

Hamman: ,,,,,i went to michigan like a year ago and got a medical card as i have anxiety wHOOPS!!!!

 

Horsefucker: honestly relatable.

 

Lizard: brb calling u ham dogg

 

Hamman: OH MY GOD

 

_**Hamman has changed his name to Hamdogg** _

 

Hamdogg: #edgemaster3000

 

Gayturtle: jesus fucking christ

 

Hamdogg: oooo i love jesus x jesus fanfic like yes 

Gayturtle: bye im leaving this sIN WAGON

 

Horsefucker: I JUST SAW PEGGY WTF THE FUCK

 

Peggarita: I WAS NOT HIGH,,,,,,I SWEAR

 

Lizard: u literally walked through the door of our dorm and said “so i smoked some weed and no im hungry” and continued to raid our mini fridge

 

Peggarita: THAT DOESNT MEAN ANYTHNIG

 

Mistress: yeah i literally saw u last night at kg3’s party smoking a joint with some girl and then later on doing a kegstand right before some dude giving u a tattoo so,,,,,,

 

Peggarita: I DEMAND PROOF

 

Mistress: okay

 

_**Mistress has sent a file: peggybeingedgy.jpg** _

 

Peggarita: ,,,,okay u got me there,,,,

 

Peggarita: but thats just me doing a kegstand so,,,,,

 

Lizard: SOMEONE PUT GEORGE IN THE CHAT

 

Hamdogg: fine   
  


_**Hamdogg has added Kingmebitch to the chat** _

 

Kingmebitch: okay why am i here

 

Mistress: read the chat

 

Kingmebitch: yeah peggy was high as fuck lol but so was i so,,,,,,

 

Peggarita: WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME MY CHILD

 

Kingmebitch: soz man kingly obligations

 

Peggarita: YOURE NOT EVEN KING

 

Kingmebitch: I will be as soon as a few more people die

 

Hamdogg: oh my god

 

Kingmebitch: oh yeah did i mention im royalty kinda

 

Hamdogg THIS IS NEWS TO ME

 

Kingmebitch: oh

 

Lizard: how did u not know that?????

 

Hamdogg: idk i just thought we called him king george bc he is good at chess or some shit tbh

 

Kingmebitch: i suck at chess actually lmao

 

Lizard: AAAAAAAAAA im lovin it

 

Peggarita: BADABABABA

 

Gayturtle: IM LOVING IT

 

Lizard: no

 

Peggarita: ):

 

Gayturtle: rude af

 

Thefrenchiestfry: im the only one who can be foreign royalty i wanna fIGHT

 

Kingmebitch: send me ur location u moldy baguette 

 

Thefrenchiestfry: (ง'̀-'́)ง

 

Kingmebitch: [ ( ](http://krusca.tumblr.com/post/119244126023/every-time-i-see-a-tag-like-fight-me-i-imagine) ง ︡'-'︠)ง

Thefrenchiestfry: get out of mah swamp bitch

Hamdogg: OH SHIT HES BRINGIGGN THE MEMES

Kingmebitch: no you oger lookin ass

Thefrenchiestfry: at least i dont look like a mix between danny devito and a toothbrush

Hamdogg: YOU GO GLEN COCO

Lizard: is it bad that i find this to be the funniest shit like????

Peggarita: no ur not alone

Kingmebitch: laf thats funny that ur saying that cause u look like a mix between my big toe and a fuckig kush ball

Thefrenchiestfry: go suck a dick (^:

Kingmebitch: i already have ur bf for that my friend

Literalangel: OH MY GOD FUCK

Horsefucker: dOnT bRiNg Me InTo ThIs

Hamdogg: im yellng more than before tbh

Kingmebitch: shut it u gay spork

Hamdogg: ******BISEXUAL

Literalangel: damn alex back at it again with the defensiveness

Hamdogg: 1)  that meme is dead and has been for 8 months and 2) u are even more defensive than me so shush

Literalangel: okay shorty

Hamdogg: ):<

* * *

Hamdogg: IM GONNA FUCKIN KILL JEFFERSON

Gayturtle: what did he do

Hamdogg: THE FUCKING COCKY PIECE OF VELVET DECIDED TO FUCKIG CHANGE OUR DEBATE TOPIC WHEN THE DEBATE IS LESS THAN A WEEK AWAY

Hamdogg: NOW IM GOING TO HAVE TO REWRITE EVERYTHING SO FUNFUNFUN

Lizard: u and that macaroni lover need to sort things out

Literalangel: !!! yes

Hamdogg: dONT U DARE

**_Lizard has added Jeffersinner to the chat_ **

Jeffersinner: why am i here

Lizard: u and alex have some problems u need to sort out

Jeffersinner: wait that greasy haired disaster is here

Jeffersinner: also dONT INSULT MY AMAZING FASHION TASTE YOU CRUSTY SPOON

Hamdogg: YOU LITERALLY HAVE A DONALD TRUMP HAT THAT SAYS “MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN”

Jeffersinner: ITS IRONIC OKAY  C H I L L  I HATE TRUMP MORE THAN MOST THINGS

Jeffersinner: and im not the one who wears the same damn green coat everyday

Lizard: WAIT YOU HAVE A TRUP HAT IM LAUGHIDFN

Peggarita: i have a hat that says “ make america ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ again” and another that says “make america gay again”

Thefrenchiestfry: ^^^ of course u do tbh

Hamdogg: @ tjeff WELL IM NOT THE ONE WHO MAKES OUT WITH HIS BOYFRIEND IN THE REFERENCE SECTION OF THE LIBRARY

Jeffersinner: ur not any better tbh i once walked in on john and u making out against the wall of gwashs classroom last week. And it was even worse bc u lowkey moaned out daddy and i cringed a bit

Jeffersinner: also may I add HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU PICK ALEX UP LIKE THAT JOHN JFC HE LITERALLY WAS CLINGING TO YOU LIKE A KOALA LIKE FUCK

Gayturtle: I work out a bit???? Also alex is like 120 pounds so its p easy

Hamdogg: mY KINKS ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU OOMPA LOOMPA

Jeffersinner: I WISH THEY WERENT BUT U HAD TO BE A KINKY SHIT IN OUR  C L  A S S R O O M

Hamdogg: rude

Jeffersinner: SCHOOL IS A KINK FREE ZONE JFC

Horsefucker: brb getting popcorn

Literalangel: i can see that he is typing o shit get ready for a fucking hamilcane

Lizard: no need to worry about hurricane mathew , what we should really care about is hurricane angry bi

Hamdogg: OKAY B I T C H YOU SIT HERE TALKING ABOUT HOW I SHOULDNT BE KINKY WHEN YOU AND “JEMMY” HAVE A FUCKJING TUMBLR BLOG DEDICATED TO POSTING UR SEXUAL ESCAPADES LIKE CHILL. YOU ALSO LOOK LIKE SOME FUCKING GUY FROM  THE FUCKING DISCO ERA LIKE IM EXPECTIGN ANY MINUTE WHEN I SEE YOU FOR YOU TO START SINGIGN FUCKIN STAYING ALIVE BY THE BEEGEES OR SOME SHIT LIKE OH MY GODDDDDD!!!!!! AND DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOUR OUTDATED MEMES

Gayturtle: OH SHIT

Horsefucker: SHITTTTTTTTT

Literalangel: this is amazing im so haPPY

Lizard: oH MY GOD TJEFF IS NOW TYPING GET READY KIDS 

Jeffersinner: THAT RLY FUNNY HOW YOURE SAYING ALL THAT SHIT WHEN IM NOT THE ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE THE FUCKIN BABY IN THE FUCKING SUN FROM THE TELLETUBBIES!!!! ALSO I DOBNT KNOW HOW YOU KNOW ABT THAT BLOG UNLESS YOU HAVE ONE AS WELL SO!!!!!!!!! FUCK OFFF!!!!

Peggarita: OH MY FUCKING SHIT

Kingmebitch: wait whats happening

Gayturtle: ^^^ tjeff and hammy are roasting eachother

Kingmebitch: okay then someone is getting murdered and im not bailing anyone out 

Hamdogg: go to hell , tjeff

Jeffersinner: isnt that a place in michigan, ive heard its a really nice city (((:

Hamdogg: ((((((((((((((((:::::::::::::::: fuck off

Jeffersinner: gladly ((:

Gayturtle: I love this passive aggressiveness rn like yes

Mistress: is alex okay bc he hasnt said anything

Gayturtle: no he is okay he is just mumbling smthing under his breath as he is writing angerly, its 

fine

Lizard: honestly that sounds about right

**Author's Note:**

> and yes hell Michigan is a thing,,,,i live like 3 hours from it aaaaaaaaaA


End file.
